The conversion of hydroxy aromatic compounds, referred to collectively as phenols, to the corresponding aromatic amines has been accomplished in the past by such means as the Bucherer reaction, in which phenols are reacted with a bisulfite salt and ammonia. In British Pat. No. 619,877, certain phenols were converted to aromatic amines by reaction with ammonia and ammonium chloride. However, in some cases the desired aromatic amine is not readily available from prior methods. For example, 2,6-dimethylaniline cannot readily be made by reduction of the corresponding nitro derivative because the nitro derivative is not readily available. Also, even the reaction described in the above British patent gives but trace amounts of 2,6-dimethylaniline when applied to 2,6-dimethylphenol.